


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: NCT OTP Prompts [16]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angel/Human Relationships, Angst and Tragedy, Comfort/Angst, Demon Doyoung, Demon/Human Relationships, Fallen Angel Doyoung, Hopeful Ending, Human Suh Youngho | Johnny, Human Yuta, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung-centric, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Nakamoto Yuta-centric, Possible Character Death, Song: I Miss You (Blink-182), Star-crossed, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, Work In Progress, angel taeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: NCT OTP Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863940





	Untitled

**8:35 AM**

"My love?"

Johnny opened to eyes see Taeyong sitting above him with a look of both sadness and reluctance.Much to the concern of his older boyfriend."Taeyong-ah?"Johnny asked,sitting up and touching Taeyong's arm in comfort."Is everything alright?"


End file.
